Vlad & Danny phantom - Phantomed Feelings (Vlad kidnaps Danny)
by Pindollz
Summary: !WARNING: NSFW, contains rape, violence, YAOI, sex, kidnapping and its almost shota... - THIS WAS INSPIRED BY VLADSGIRL the creator of the danny phantom fanfiction 'dirtroom' - I love reviews and replies! Also I'm sorry if anything offends you, just remember you could always just not read it! :3 ((If you want me to continue to write about Vlad and Danny, leave a review asking :D


**Vlad & Danny phantom - Phantomed Feelings**

Danny lied limp on the cold wet ground, _"I... I don't want to live anymore."_ - Danny cried as a tear rolled down his mud covered face. Danny had given up all of hopes left of survival. Vlad would find him, and soon with the 'Ghost suppressing tracking device' Vlad had strapped on his ankle. He was as good as dead, in fact Danny just wanted it all to be over, fast and painlessly is all he could hope for now.  
>Besides there was no taking this device off, It was locked on tight and he didn't have a key or password to remove it from his ankle.<p>

Everyday was the same and to be honest, Danny was hoping this day would come. The day all his struggling would end, no more fighting the ghosts that escape, finally he could stop. finally he would never have to fight the ghosts that come through again, because he wouldn't be alive once Vlad got a hold of him so he thought.

There was definitely no escape with the tracking device Vlad placed on his ankle, as it prevented him from_ 'going ghost'_, and that beating Vlad gave Danny just before the device had fully suppress Danny's powers before he could escape, rendered Danny unable to stand._ ~*Crackkk*~_  
>A stick snapped not far from where Danny was writhing in pain on the ground, Danny tensed and clenched his teeth preparing for the final blow. <em>-'This is it, I'm going to die, Vlad is going to kill me'<em> Danny panicked in his head with final regrets as Vlad moved in closer.

_"Ah Daniel I've found you!"_ Vlad said as he leaned down to Danny who was still lying defenseless on the cold wet ground, shaking like a scared little puppy waiting for the pain of death. _"Now now, I'm surprised you managed to escape Daniel but I knew you wouldn't get too far, I assure you this is the last time you escape from me little badger."_ Vlad continued as he Grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt and lifted him up to his knees.

Danny closed his eyes tightly waiting for death to come as Vlad lifted him up. Vlad kneeled in closer to Danny's face _"Tsk... honestly now... do you really think Im going to kill you Daniel?"_ Said Vlad and Danny opened his eyes socked _"W... Wha-..."_ Danny began to speak but was then cut off as Vlad moved in closer and kissed Danny on the lips, grabbing Danny's weak arms and pushing him to the ground on his back, with his arms above his head. Vlad grabbed the bottom of Danny's shirt and pulled it up to his chest exposing Dannys nipples and bruises from the battle earlier.

Vlad moved his hand up Dannys lower stomach and to his left nipple and rubbed around the edges slowly, _"Ah..nn..." Danny moaned "Wha...what...are you doing!?"_ Danny struggled to say as Vlad leaned in to kiss Danny's dirt covered neck gently. _"Silly child do you honestly not know?"_ replied Vlad, _"Well never mind for now."_ he smirked and continued _"I shall explain later little badger. But at the moment lets get you cleaned up."_.

Danny didn't understand. Why didn't Vlad kill him, why was he still alive? And WHY did Vlad kiss him?!  
>He began to regain a slight hope to live but then <span><em>*chh!*<em> Vlad drove a needle into Danny's left arm.

Danny panicked _'What!?'_ he struggled a little but then gave up, Danny was so tired and weak he couldn't keep his eyes open for any longer, and drifted off into a deep fuzzy sleep.

Danny awoke on a big soft bed, wrapped in a fuzzy green blanket. He began to sit up but moaned in pain as he remembered his condition.

_"Oh so you've awoken Daniel, perfect timing your bath is nearly ready."_ said Vlad. Danny lied on his back to ease the pain _"Vlad, where am I? Why am I not dead, why won't you just kill me and end it all...?"_

_"Hnn I suppose I can tell you now, after all I will never let you leave now little badger"_ Vlad smiled and leaned over Danny's weak blanket wrapped body and kissed his cheek _"It appears Daniel that I have fallen in love with you, and now I will make you mine no matter how you refuse me."_ said Vlad.

Danny was too shocked for words and his head was still fuzzy from the drugs. Surrendering to the bliss Danny lied back in a half sleep state trying not to be afraid of what Vlad may have planned for him.

Vlad came back to his feet and stood staring at Danny, amused by the state the drugs put him in, he lifted Danny into his arms like a baby. Danny's arms fell limp out of the blankets and over Vlads arms that cradled him gently.  
>They arrived to the bathroom and Vlad placed Danny down on the stone tile floor and turned the water off.<br>The room was warm and steamy from the hot bath water, Danny felt himself begin to deeply relax but quickly tried to remind himself of the situation.

Vlad turned back to Danny who lied on the floor with a half dead expression, eyes and mouth just half hanging open and began to unwrap the boy's dirty body from the blanket, revealing his naked bruised body.  
>Dannys eyes opened and he tried to shout but failed, he had no clue he was naked under the blanket, how could he have missed something like that?<p>

_"Cute."_ Vlad smiled and lifted his naked body up and into the water, being sure not to let his head go under.  
><em>"Vlad.. why are you doing this...?"<em> Danny said with fear in his voice. _"I thought I told you little badger, I love you."_ Vlad responded. _"But why?"_ Danny asked feeling disgusted, he hoped he would die soon rather than be tortured by Vlad for the rest of his life.

_"I don't need a reason."_ Vlad snapped as pulled his suit off over his head and tossed it down to the floor, exposing his beautiful body he walked closer as he undose his belt and pulled his pants down along with his underwear. Danny felt a shock of fear go through his weak body as Vlads large erect penis popped out of his underwear. Danny struggled to get up but Vlad had already stepped one foot into the tub and Danny felt a even deeper shock as Vlads erect penis came far too close to him as he entered the tub.

_"What's the problem little badger?"_ Vlad said as he lowered his whole naked body into the water with the naked child. _"G..GET OUT! Vlad really! Please..."_ Danny panicked, what could Vlad be planning now? Danny was afraid, VERY afraid.

Danny wanted to get away, but he knew he couldn't and that the device on his ankle was most likely water proof and his body was still far too beaten up to run away. What was he going to do, he can't just let Vlad torture him. Was he really that helpless without his powers? He thought and began to tear up at the thoughts of what could happen to him.

Vlad stared amused and surprised to see the child's tears _"What's this Daniel? Are you afraid?"_ he smirked evilly. Danny turned his head away and stared down to the side of him.

Vlad lifted up a big strong arm and moved in closer to Danny to wipe away his tears _"Oh little badger."_ Vlad said in a strange taunting voice and licked the tears off his fingers, smiling at Dannys disgust.

_"Don't touch me!"_ Danny cried as he tried to gather the strength to get away, and to his surprise he got to his feet but Vlad grabbed his arm and pulled him back down in the water and into his lap.

Oh god... Danny froze, Vlads erect penis was touching his penis in the front of him.  
>Vlad grabbed both Dannys wrists with one hand and held them up over Dannys head, and with his other hand grabbed both of their penises at the same time and began stroking them up and down, rubbing the heads with his thumb when he came back up. Danny moaned in a girlish voice and Vlad licked along Danny's neck, <em>"Ahhhh"<em> Danny moaned and cried he needed to get away but couldn't, he was completely defenseless.

_"Oohhh Little badger"_ Vlad moaned in a deep whispering voice behind Danny's ear. Vlad stopped stroking their penises and moved his hand to Danny's butt and put the tip of his finger inside and wiggled it around, Dannys nipples got hard and he cried _"STOP IT! Ahhh... Stopp it Vlad.. No!..."_ But Vlad didn't listen and continued to work his whole finger inside, then began to push a second finger in. _"AHHHhhhh"_ Danny cried, it hurt and felt weird, Danny bit his lip to stop from gasping and tears rolled down his face as Vlad finally pushed three fingers inside.

Suddenly Vlad removed all three fingers from Danny's anis, but Danny knew what he was about to do and he began to regain some of his strength and struggled even harder to get away from Vlad, but has he tried to crawl out of the water he ended up on his knees,_ 'Oh no'_ Danny thought. "My my little badger where do you think you're going? There is no escape." Vlad taunted as he positioned Dannys anis to be aligned with his erection and slowly pushed the head in.

Vlad slowly pushed in deeper and deeper until it was nearly all the way in, his penis was huge and pulsating as he moaned over Danny with his giant body. He grabbed Daniel by the chest and rubbed his nipples as he slowly began to thrust in and out of the young boys behind. _"Ahhh.. Ahhh.. AHhhhh...!"_ Danny cried out loudly _"PLEASE Vlad STOP! STOP IT PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!.."_ the boy screamed.

_"Relax Daniel, it wont hurt as much."_ Vlad said in a lusting voice and leaned in to lick away Daniels tears once more. _"OOOhhhhhhh Daniel... Daniel."_ Vlad Groaned and gripped Danny's body so hard it felt as if Danny's ribs where going to break. _"AAAAAAAAhhhhh!"_ Danny screamed in pain as the man came inside him.

_"Mmmmm little badger"_ Vlad moaned and pulled out, watching his cum drip out from the child's ass.  
>Danny was horrorfied, crying and sobbing hanging half way out of the water. Vlad grabbed a soap lathered wash cloth and began to slowly wash all over the boys body pulling him back into the water to lay with his head on his knees. He washed from Danny's toes to his thighs, to his chest to his neck and worked his way down again. Down his neck and chest and to the boys slightly erect penis, Vlad took ahold of the boys shaft and stroked up and down with one hand and began to wash Danny's face with the other, <em>"You'll be clean in no time little badger, I have a present for you later"<em> Vlad laughed.

_'Oh god no, what could he have for me...'_ thought Danny as he tried hard to act like he wasnt enjoying being masturbated by Vlad. _"Aahhh..ahhh... AAHHHHhh!"_ Danny moaned as he came into Vlads hand under water. _"All clean little badger"_ Said Vlad.

Vlad Stepped out of the tub with Danny's arm in his hand just incase he might slip under the water, he lifted him up as he grabbed a towl with another hand and wrapped the boy with it, then himself with another.  
>Danny was still crying and too shocked to move as Vlad picked him up in both arms like a baby again and brought him back to the room he woke up in earlier.<p>

Vlad set the wrapped up boy down on the soft bed but as he did Danny jumped up holding the towl over himself and began to run for the door. Vlad frowned and grabbed Daniels arms and held them up as his towl fell to the ground, _"Daniel... I will not allow you to leave, you should know this."_ Vlad said coldly _"Why not! if you dont want to kill me let me leave! I hate you!"_ Danny cried as he struggled to free himself from Vlads strong grip._ "I suggest you submit to me now little badger, or I'll need to hurt you and believe me I don't wish to badly harm you."_ Vlad said as he pushed the naked boys tiny body to the wall facing him _"Submit to me Daniel"_ Vlad demanded in a cold whisper, _"NO!"_ cried the boy as he continued to pull and struggle away from the large man.

_"Well then Daniel you give me no choice."_ Vlad gave a cold smile that sent shivers down Danny's body and reached over to a password locked door on the wall and retrived a large hand gun, pointing it at Daniels head he demanded _"Don't make me have to do this Daniel."_ as he threw Daniel back onto the bed, gun still pointed at him _"Little badger I want you to masturbate for me. Now."_ Vlad demanded.

Danny was very afraid, would Vlad really shoot him right now?_ 'Why am I so afraid... Don't I want it to end?'_ he thought but fear took over and he began to shake, _"NOW Daniel..."_ Vlad said in a forceful voice.  
><em>"O..o..ok v..Vlad."<em> Daniel began to cry as he grabbed the shaft of his penis and stroked up and down, It felt strange to do this infront of Vlad. Daniel was very frightened by the gun, _"Faster."_ Vlad commanded, so Daniel complied in fear of his brains being scattered across the room.

_"Good boy Daniel, Up and down, good job. You're very obedient when I point this at you little badger."_ Vlad said teasingly. Daniel's penis became erect, _"Ahh"_ he moaned _'oh shit... no.. no this shouldnt feel so good'_ Daniel thought as he blushed under the tears streaming down his soft little face. _"Good boy Daniel_" Vlad said as he walked naked to the nude child pleasuring himself on the bed in front of him, keeping the gun aimed at the boy he became erect _"Put it in your mouth Daniel, and DO NOT bite down, or else... I think you know what will happen to you little badger."_ Vlad coldly said.

Daniel reluctantly moved closer _"Don't stop touching yourself Daniel, suck me and please yourself at the same time."_ said Vlad. Daniel opened his mouth wide and moved his head onto Vlads impressive erection and sucked as he moved his head back and forth. _"Oh what a natural Daniel where did you learn this one."_ he said in a dark mocking voice.

Daniel continued to masturbate himself while sucking Vlads cock,_ 'it feels.. too good... why..'_ Daniel thought as he felt himself cumming onto Vlads legs _"AAAhhh!"_ he moaned opening his mouth and moving back. Vlad quickly grabbed the back of Daniels head and forced his cock deep into his throat, he forced himself in and out three times as Daniel continued to cum, _"GGggggggaaaahh..."_ Vlad moaned as he came into the boys mouth, Vlad held Dannys mouth shut_ "Swallow it."_ he commanded. Gun still pointed to Daniels head, Daniel swallowed, still in a state of orgasem.

Daniel collapsed on the bed into a light sleep. _"Oh little Daniel."_ said Vlad as he covered the young boy with a blanket and kissed him on the forehead. Vlad lied next to the boy and relaxed, running his fingers through Daniels hair. _"I love you little badger"_.

Daniel felt warm and safe with his eyes closed as he woke in the morning, but opening his eyes he saw his enemy, Vlad with his arms wraped around him smiling. This was his chance, while hes sleeping he would make a run for it and keep running until he can think of a way to remove this damned anti transforming tracking device.

Daniel slithered out of Vlads arms quietly and headed for the door that he found to be suprisingly unlocked, he made his way down the stairs of a large house and to what appaeared to be the front door. It was locked _'Damn.. That was expected'_ he thought as he heared foot steps,_ 'oh no hes awake'_ Daniel panicked and hid behind a row of book shelfs and sat in a fetal position.

_"Daniel...You honestly think I can't find you?"_ Vlad said in a half amused voice.  
><em>"Well Daniel you do as you please, but just so you know its imposible to leave. I've made sure of that"<em> said Vlad as he walked down the stairs. _"Oh, Little badger... I do hope you come out for breakfast."_ He said has he continued to the kitchen.

_'Damn...' *grumble* 'Ugh... I'm hungry... but I don't want food food from him... I need to escape.'_ Danny thought._ 'Surely hes lying, there must be a way out?'_ Danny came from from the book shelfs and examined the area, the only door was the big one he asumed was the front door, and theres no windows. _*grumble*_ _'shit.'_ Danny sighed _"I guess it wouldn't be that bad... after all he claims he loves me..."_ Danny gabbed a spare table cloth he removed from a rather large coffee table and wrapped it around himself, and walked through a open door way to the kitchen.

Vlad was standing in nothing but his underwear by the refrigerator, _"Ah... perfect."_ He said closing the door, Vlad turned around holding a carton of milk. _"Daniel I see you got creative with the table cloth, please do take a seat"_ Vlad said as he gestured to a small two person table on the side of the room.

_"Would you like a glass of milk Daniel?"_ Vlad asked kindly, Danny looked away blushing.  
><em>"Sighh... oh little badger you had might as well get used to me, after all you do belong to me now."<em> Vlad reminded Danny has he poured a medium sized glass of milk and set it infront of the young boy.  
><em>"Would you like some eggs Daniel?"<em> Vlad asked_ "Y..Yes..."_ Danny replied.

_'The kitchen! Yes! there must be a weapon I can defend myself with here.'_ Danny thought_ 'But how will I get ahold of a knife if Vlad is standing in here... I'll just go for it, I'll grab one fast!'_ and he jumped to his feet, _"AH!"_ he was so nervous he tripped on his table cloth robe and fell back onto the hard floor, he was knocked out.

When Danny woke up he was in Vlads strong warm arms, being held tightly. He struggled for a moment but then stopped, he noticed his sholder was cold and wet. Danny moved to look behind him and was shocked to see Vlad staring at him with tears in his eyes,_ 'What!? a monster like him is crying?!'_ Danny thought

_"Vlad... are you... crying?"_ asked Danny.  
><em>"Oh Daniel... I honestly don't wish to harm you, I just need you with me, I have always wanted you and I will never let you go."<em> Vlad sobbed to Dannys surprise

Danny calmed for a moment, he was angry... but calmed. He thought for a while and came to realize no one had ever loved him this much before. Daniel knew there was no way he was going to escape, so he surrendered._ 'If I'm going to be trapped here, Atleast I know its for a reason like this.'_ he thought, wondering if he had gone insane, perhaps he hit his head too hard? But it didn't matter, there was no reason to resist.

_"Vlad..."_ Daniel spoke.  
><em>"What is it little badger?"<em> Vlad responded whiping the tears from his eyes, Daniel turned around to face the man.

_"I hate you Vlad..."_ said Daniel as he moved up to kiss Vlad on the cheek, Vlad's eyes widened with shock and his face turned pink.

_"I know you do Daniel. Daniel, let me show you that I love you."_ Said Vlad as he pushed Daniel down onto the bed on his back, he grabbed a cloth resembling a blind fold and tied it around Daniels eyes, Daniel had completely surrendered and did not struggle.

Vlad rubbed his hands up and down the young boys body, stopping at his penis he placed it in his mouth and licked up and down the shaft, then putting the whole thing in. _"Aaahh"_ Danny moaned as Vlad sucked his dick.

Vlad stopped and turned Danny around, grabbing some lube from a shelf he placed it all around Daniels anis and pushed two fingers in and out, in and out. Danny continued to moan as Vlad pulled out and placed the head of his penis into Dannys ass. Vlad slowly pushed the rest in and began to thrust in and out, getting quicker and quicker.

Vlad reached one hand around to the boys penis and stroked him while fucking his ass, getting harder and faster he groaned _"uUUgggghhh."_ and as he did Daniel moaned his girlish cries and came in Vlads hand, seconds later Vlad came as well, inside of Dannys ass.

_"It's beautiful little badger."_ Vlad said disturbingly  
><em>"You're weird"<em> Daniel said smiling, it felt good. So Daniel turned around to hug Vlad and kissed him once more on the cheek.

_"Vlad..."_ Said Daniel _"You arent a bad person, so one day will you let me go if I promise not to leave"_ he added

_"...Little badger, we will see. But for now, I love you."_ said Vlad as he returned the kiss and they both lied back on the bed together.

The end


End file.
